


Lucky

by MarauderCracker



Category: Leverage
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, fake married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec considers himself a lucky guy, despite everything. He's got the girl and he's got the guy too, on top of it. He's never had to do time for his crimes, he could afford a house for his Nana and for each and everyone of his foster siblings, he never gets bored, he gets to save the world every once in a while, he has tea with Sophie every Thursday night. Hell, he's even sort of grateful for Chaos and Nate existing in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Alec considers himself a lucky guy, despite everything. He's got the girl and he's got the guy too, on top of it. He's never had to do time for his crimes, he could afford a house for his Nana and for each and everyone of his foster siblings, he never gets bored, he gets to save the world every once in a while, he has tea with Sophie every Thursday night. Hell, he's even sort of grateful for Chaos and Nate existing in his life. 

Right now, with a Really Bad Bad Guy having kidnapped all of his current and former team, he's a little more grateful for Chaos than usual. 

He contacted Chaos through a video-game's chatting room, Tara with the burner phone she left Sophie in case of emergencies. The plan was his, but Tara's cold head and burning anger helped polish it where his own desperation and sheer terror was about to make a couple too-rash decisions and leave too many loose threads after him. Now, with Chaos setting a calming palm on his lower back and softly steering him through the con with nothing but his steadying presence, Alec manages to successfully introduce their characters without his hands shaking. 

Chaos uses his real name, since it's buried so deep that Alec's enemies would never suspect it. Alec goes by Jacob because it was his Nana's late husband's name. His voice is steady and his lie is flawless, but he feels caged in the elevator, claustrophobic. 

Chaos pulls him into an almost affectionate hug, drops a line for the security cameras about just how wonderful their honeymoon is going to be. Under his breath he tells Alec to calm down, to take deep breaths, jokes about how Alec's gonna owe him a huge favor after they've rescued his crew.

"My family, Colin," Alec whispers. Tara's voice comes through the com, warns them that their mark is waiting on the other side of the doors about to open.

Colin drags him down for a soft, sweet kiss on the lips, whispers "time to get yourself some leverage" against his mouth. Alec whispers back, "for luck" and kisses him just a little deeper for the mark's sake, to really sell their love-struck newlyweds role.


End file.
